The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of plum tree, herein after referred to by the cultivar name ‘Suplumtwentyseven.’ The new variety ‘Suplumtwentyseven’ originated by hybridization, being first hybridized by David Cain and selected by Terry Bacon. The new variety was first evaluated by Terry Bacon 75 near Wasco, Calif. in Kern County.